A Plus
by Keono
Summary: Deidara has to stay after class with his teacher, Mr. Akasuna and things go for an unexpected turn. Lemon, Yaoi SasoDei! Now edited!
1. After class

Now everyone has many different ways of getting good grades in, actually studying, cheating, guessing; but some have other methods, and this certain someone is a young collage student named, "Deidara!"

Said blond's head snapped up, at the mention of his name. "Un?"

His professor just scoffed, "Would you care to repeat the ten minute lecture, I have just given?"

Deidara just turned bright red, having fallen asleep again; other kids began to snicker. "Umm..."

The literature professor just sighed. Deidara was the kind of student who didn't care about school, unless it got them what he wanted.

Deidara was an average sized male, but had long blond hair; most of it was in a high ponytail, and a fringe covered his left eye. He had crystal blue eyes, and a very bright smile, that could make anyones day.

"Stay after class, _again_, Iwa." Deidara just groaned. He really didn't want to stay after class again, but he really had no choice, what's so ever. After Deidara caught up the man looked at Deidara again, waiting for his answer. "Well Deidara?"

Deidara frowned. "Yes, Mr. Akasuna, un." He cleared his throat, and began to summarize what the poem was about.

Now "Mr. Akasuna" on the other hand was a real pain in the ass. Literally for Deidara. He had messy red hair, that was about an inch and a half away from his shoulders; he had brown eyes, and was about two inches taller then Deidara. Now you would think he would be a little young to be a college professor, but not really if thirty-five is young, then he just really smart.

After the teen was done Sasori just nodded. "Good, for C work material, which is better then what you usually do." A kid in the front of the room laughed. "Is there something funny, Ms. Haruno?"

A pink haired, girl stopped laughing, and looked at her teacher, an innocent look in her eyes."I'm sorry _sensei_, but you're just really funny." She winked at the older man, and he just grimaced.

"Okay, class is dismissed. Have a pain filled day." Everyone just rolled their eyes. He would always say something like that, it was just him to make everyone else's day miserable. Especially Deidara's.

Deidara tried to sneak out, with the other kids, but that plan always failed. "You're staying, Iwa." Kids who were leaving just laughed. Deidara frowned, and turned around. He sat in his seat, in the middled row, as the literature teacher closed the door."Oh you wont be sitting there for this session."

Deidara's face became panicked. _'He's not planning to do that today, is he!' _He gulped. He had school tomorrow, and he had to get around campus, and doing that with a limp wasn't that easy.

"Come here, Deidara." Said blond just walked over to the man, taking his time. "Hurry up!" Deidara quickened his pace, until he was in front of Sasori. "Now since you're having trouble with you're grades, I'm willing to give you extra credit."

Deidara just gulped, and looked down. "I-I'm fine, r-really, un."

Sasori just ticked his tongue. "But Deidara, don't you have to keep your grades up, because if you don't you can't become the famous artists you want to be," He chuckled, "And I can help you get those good grades." Deidara blushed, still looking down."Look at me, when I'm talking to you!" The redhead grabbed Deidara's chin, forcing the blond to look at him. Deidara became lost in those brown orbs, almost being hypnotized. "Good," he leaned down, his face inches from Deidara's. "Now, about that extra credit..." He kissed Deidara's cheek, and went lower to his neck.

Deidara did his best not to cry, or shrink away from the man. He hated to be used like this, used for someone else's pleasure, then thrown away afterwards. He gave a whimper as Sasori bit down on a very sensitive piece of skin.

Sasori could taste the copper of the blond's blood fill his mouth. His hands traveled down Deidara's arms, and up his sides. He pulled away with blood on his lips, and saw Deidara with a single tear streaming down his face. Sasori just smiled,and wiped away the tear.

"Hey, don't cry." Deidara took a shaky breath, and looked at his teacher. A smile on his face, looking like he never had done anything wrong.

This made Deidara want to practically die. "O-okay, Danna, un."

Sasori's grin grew. "See this is the brat, I like to see." Deidara just sniffled.

Out of nowhere, Deidara back was shoved against the teachers desk. "We're gonna speed things up now."

"No, un!" Sasori just raised a red brow, as he looked at the scared teen The professor leaned in close to the blond, who just shrunk back in response.

"And why id that _Dei-da-ra?_" Deidara just shook his head, tears streaming down his face. Sasori sighed,and just held the blond as he silently sobbed. After five minutes he was down, and Sasori spoke up. "Are you going to tell me now?" Deidara just kept on looking down.

"I don't want to be used, un."

Sasori raised his eye brow, and grinned. "You think I'm using you?" Deidara just nodded. Sasori laughed. "Deidara it's just extra credit-"

"No! It's not, it's rape, un!" Deidara began struggling against the older man, but came to no avail.

"Deidara it's not rape, if you like it."

Deidara stopped struggling, and looked at the older man. He shook his head. "No, I don't like it, un."

This made the redhead sigh. "Fine, then how about one more time, for good old sakes, but then you'll have to make your now grades. Deal?" Deidara looked unsure, but if this was the only way out of everything he'd do it. He hesitantly nodded his smirked. "Good." he kissed Deidara roughly, which the blond responded immediately too. Deidara moaned as Sasori's hands traveled over his stomach, giving the redhead an opening to slide his tongue in the teens mouth. Deidara blush grew as Sasori's tongue ran over his, asking to play.

After about a minute Deidara pulled away for air. Sasori smirked, and pulled the blond's shirt off with ease. "Hurry up, un." Deidara couldn't wait for this to be over; he pulled him and Sasori behind the desk so no one could see them doing there thing.

Sasori just smirked. "See you want this as bad as I do."

Deidara frowned. "Fine, lets get this over with." He pulled off his student's pants and boxers, making Deidara blush, seeing as he was hard.

Sasori just grinned, and removed the rest of his clothing. He stuck one dry finger into the blond, making him cry out. "Shh shh." Deidara just glared up at his teacher. Said man began to move the finger around, and soon added a second finger. Deidara whimpered, as a single tear fell from his eye. Sasori tried to soothe him, by rubbing his lower back.

After Deidara got his breathing back to normal, Sasori added the third finger, and Deidara bit his lip, to keep from any noise coming out. After about two minutes, Sasori took the fingers out, and positioned himself to enter the blond. Deidara closed his eyes, trying to get this over with as quick as possible.

Sasori quickly thrust in, making Deidara cry out. Sasori leaned forward, and kissed Deidara to cover up the cries. He pulled away with Deidara being quite. "M-move, un." Deidara began rocking his hips, and Sasori just complied.

Sasori was right, Deidara did like this. He began panting, and the pink tint on his cheeks just kept on getting darker, and darker. He let out a long moan, when Sasori hit something that sent stars across his vision.

"F-faster, un." Sasori grinned, and replied, with quicker thrusts, hitting that same spot again. Deidara let out a cry. "Harder!" the thrusts became harder, but not hard enough for Deidara. He sat up, getting a confused expression from Sasori, as their actions were halted. Deidara was still short of breath, but continued on.

He began to move up, and down in Sasori's lap, trying to hit the same spot. He wrapped his arms around Sasori's shoulders, trying to pull him closer. No progress was being made, so Sasori grabbed Deidara's hips, and slammed him down on his member.

Deidara's eyes widened, and Sasori covered his mouth, before the blond would cry out. There was a muffled scream, and it took Deidara five seconds for his vision to get back to normal. Sasori removed his hand, to see the blond panting. "H-harder, un..." the redhead just smirked, and lifted his hips, and brought them down twice as hard, hitting the blond's prostate dead on.

Deidara bit his lip, for another scream coming. Sasori just smiled, and continued to slam the blond down, on his manhood. About five minutes later Deidara couldn't take it anymore, and came.

The tight walls around Sasori became even tighter, and the teacher came right after his student. Deidara shivered at the warm cum filling him. He groaned, and fell back onto the floor, panting. Sasori smiled, and pulled out of the blond, and laid down next to him. He pulled Deidara close to his chest. "I love you." Deidara flinched.

"No, un. You think it's love, but its just infatuation."

Sasori just blinked at the still blushing boy. "Why do you say that?"

Deidara pushed the older man away. "W-why do I say that? Why do I say that! I would say that, because it's not love, un. I came in here one day for help, and I get this. I came in here to learn, not to be screwed every other day, un. What you call love, I call lies."

Sasori just stared at the now crying boy. He wrapped his arms, around the still crying blond, and held him in his lap. "If that's what you really think, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Sasori began to get up, but Deidara pulled him back down. "Please... don't go, un."

Sasori just sighed,and sat back down. "And why should I stay?" Deidara just looked down. "You're the only one who e-ever cared for me, a-and if you say you do love me, then who am I to say you're lying, un."

Sasori just sighed, and took Deidara in his lap again. "Fine, but you agreed that this would be the last time-"

"I know, un. Just don't go." Sasori sighed again. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Winter break

Sasori groaned as he was grading exams. Why was he letting the blond mess with his head so much! He told him that he loved him, how stupid! He should have just let the blond wallow in his own misery, other then create his own. He set down an exam, not being able to concentrate and gave it an F. He looked at the name, Sakura H. He sighed. If students couldn't put their whole names onto the paper then it wasn't worth grading. He flipped to the last page and sighed. Another phone number and love note once _again_. This was not how he wanted to spend his winter break.

He put down his grading utensil got up from his desk and got his coat. Wrapping a scarf around his neck he went outside. He sighed at the winter night. There was snow on the lawns but none on the sidewalks or roads. It looked like it was about to snow and he gave small smile. Winter was his favorite season, the cold that and white that was art, but so sad it couldn't last forever.

Instead of taking his car, he walked down the sidewalk enjoying the cold air wiping around his face and biting at his nose. But he never really gets cold and that's what he enjoyed too, the feeling of cold without getting cold. He smiled at that. Weird thing to think, but whenever it was winter he was somewhat happier, no matter what problems he was having. Problems... Crap, he just remembered what the problem was.

So much for forgetting. He frowned and continued walking. Looking at his watch he sighed. Eight o' clock, that's when snow looked it's finest. He looked at the sky to see the snow starting to fall. He looked back ahead of him and blinked. Deidara was standing there also looking at the snow with a smile on his face; he was also in a coat and scarf, but had a beanie on for good measure. Sasori lips twitched up lightly and he quietly walked up to the unsuspecting blond.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Deidara jumped and looked at Sasori a blush tinting his cheeks. "Yeah... it is, un." None of it made sense, but whenever he saw Deidara or heard his voice it set his heart on fire and he was sure sooner or later he would explode, like the blond's art. "What are you doing out so late, un?"

Sasori looked at his student like he was an idiot. "It's only eight, and just because I'm a teacher doesn't mean I have a curfew or something."

Deidara's blush deepened. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn-"

"You didn't offend me, it's fine."The blond just nodded and continued to look at the sky. Sasori sighed again at the cold feeling of the snow touching his pale cheeks. "Ahh-choo!" Sasori turned his head and looked at Deidara lazily, as if he had just ruined his moment. Deidara got the glance and blushed. "I'm sorry, it's kind of cold, un." he said a little embarrassed.

Sasori smirked and got closer to the blond. "Well, why don't I warm you up?" he grabbed the blond's chin with his warm fingers and tilted his head up. He leaned in slightly and smiled when Deidara leaned in too; their eyes closed and their mouths were slightly parted, so they could almost feel each other's warm breaths.

"Hey, Akasuna-sensei!" Sasori immediately stopped and looked up to see one of his students waving at him like an idiot.

Deidara turned his head, but was stopped by the fingers still holding his chin."Don't look."

A blond haired boy with bright blue eyes began to walk up to them, but was stopped when he noticed Sasori was with someone. "Hey, who are you with?"

Sasori glared at the boy. "That is none of your business, Naruto-san."

Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned like a moron. "Hey, you're on a date! Hey Sai, come here!"

"Naruto it would be best if you leave." the blond boy began to stammer, until Sasori promised to have him expelled if he stayed a second longer.

"'Kay, bye Sensei!" the overly optimistic blond began to walk away and Deidara sighed; it looked like he was holding his breath.

Sasori smiled and lifted his chin up again. "Now, where were we?" Deidara blushed and stood on the ball of his feet to he could reach Sasori's face. Sasori smiled and closed the space between them. Deidara's hands wandered up to Sasori's neck to pull him closer. Sasori smirked and wrapped his hands around the blond's waist.

Deidara pulled away after some time, with yet another blush on his cheeks. Sasori smiled and leaned down to kiss his left cheek. "Your blush is beautiful." Sasori pulled away and brushed the back of his fingers on the still heated cheek. "And by the way, why are you out here?" Sasori asked a bit confused.

"My roommate has a _friend_ over so I usually just wait it out by walking around, un."

Deidara looked down while he said all of it, almost like he was ashamed. "Well why don't you stay with me?" He frowned when he saw his student pale. "I'm not going to do anything to you." Deidara looked up at Sasori who whispered an "I promise." before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Again Deidara looked down, unsure. "O-okay, un. But just for tonight." Sasori smiled and nodded. He took Deidara's hand in his own and led him a few blocks over to his house. "Danna, un?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow; the blond hadn't used that nickname in a while. "Yes?"

Deidara looked down and blushed. "Thank you for letting me stay with you, un... It's really appreciative."

Sasori smiled and said a quick your welcome.

"Is that your house, un?" Deidara pointed to a brown/grey house.

Sasori nodded. "How did you know?"

Deidara smiled and rubbed the back up his neck. "I saw your car, un."

Sasori looked at his grey honda, and sighed; that would be a dead give away. "Well, let's go inside, so I can start the fire." Deidara nodded and followed Sasori to the house. They both stepped inside and Deidara sighed at the warmness; his room was never like this.

Sasori took off his coat and scarf and headed to the living room. Deidara followed in suit, and went to Sasori in the living room. Sasori just piled a few more logs on the fireplace since he never put it out. "Don't you have a furnace or something, un?" Deidara said as he sat down on the couch trying to warm himself.

"Unfortunately, it broke and I can't get someone to fix it until spring," Sasori answered as he sat down next to Deidara who was shivering.

"O-oh, un." Sasori sighed and wrapped a blanket around the blond.

"Thanks, un." he just wrapped the blanket around himself more tightly. Getting up, Sasori went into the kitchen to make some coffee. "Where are you going, un?"

Sasori turned around and looked at his student. "To make some coffee, would you want some?" the blond shook his head and looked down. Sasori sighed and continued to make the coffee. However minutes later it was done; he poured himself a mug and went into his study to continue grading papers. About ten minutes later he heard a shuffling of feet and a knock on his door. "Yes?" the door opened slightly to reveal Deidara.

"Can you stay out here with me, un?" Deidara blushed as he said this, he didn't want to be alone anymore then he was already.

He heard his professor sigh and get up from the desk. "I guess a night without grading any papers will be fine."

Deidara smiled and said a thank you. Deidara sat on the couch watching the fire with Sasori holding him in his lap. He sighed in content and snuggled closer to Sasori, his nose brushing up against the redhead's neck. Sasori shivered at the cool breath. Sasori kissed his forehead and Deidara just tilted his head up so their lips could meet.

Deidara sighed as their lips molded, not like before, this was sweet and gentle, and nothing like the other times. Sasori cupped Deidara's cheek to pull him somewhat closer. Complying to the act, Deidara did get closer and blushed while doing so. Sasori bit the blond's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was quickly granted. Deidara blushed even more when the tongue slipped in and gave a whine from it. He blushed just kept on getting darker with every new thing. Sasori ran his tongue over the blond's and got a moan in response.

Sasori smirked when he felt the blond push back some and a little game unfolded. After a minute Deidara pulled away panting for air. Sasori smirked and kissed his cheek, continuing down to his neck.

He smirked when he heard the blond gasp and moan at the little kisses. He stopped getting a confused look from his student. "I promised you that this wouldn't happen again, but it's already started."

Deidara frowned at this and looked down. "I'm sorry, un." Sasori chuckled and brushed his cheeks again, oh how he loved the feeling.

"It's fine, but if you ever wanted to, I wouldn't mind." Deidara looked up at him and kissed him again, almost like the kiss was seeking something, and Sasori knew exactly what. Giving more to the kiss, Sasori pushed his lips into the other's a little harder, getting a moan out of the blond. Running his hands down his students shirt and to the hem of the shirt, and giving it a tug upwards.

Deidara jumped at the action, but let the redhead continue on. He shivered slightly as his shirt was removed, and his chest was released to the cold air. Sasori smirked and pushed him down onto the warm couch. He began laying small kisses all over the slim chest, getting small mewls out of the blond. Deidara tossed his head to the side and gave breathy moans as Sasori's hand began to caress his skin, all the while soft kisses were placed on his neck.

Sasori smirked at how easy it was to please the blond, but he didn't want this to be just a plain game like before. No, he wanted it to mean something more, something with actual feeling. "Why'd you stop, un?" Deidara asked almost in a whine, snapping Sasori out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." he kissed him on the lips lightly and continued to move his hands downward.

Very carefully, Sasori pulled the blond's pants and boxers down. Deidara again shivered at the cold air and brought Sasori closer, so he wasn't exposed to the cold as much. Sasori sighed and leaned in closer to his pupil, their erections touching. Light kisses were all that was happening, as Sasori leaned in on his elbows, which were by Deidara's head. Sasori pulled away, getting a whine put of the blond. He smirked and removed his shirt and undergarments. Straddling the blond he began kissing him again.

Sasori turned the kiss more intimate to distract Deidara as he prodded a finger into him. Deidara hissed into the kiss, but moved against the finger inside him, trying to get used to the old feeling. Sasori smirked and added a second, hearing a moan/whimper out of the blond. Deidara bit into Sasori's neck, trying to have some kind of biting toy. Sasori moaned as Deidara bit into his neck, most likely drawing blood. He began scissoring the blond, stretching him for what was about to come next.

Very gently, Sasori added the third finger, this time getting a half scream out of the blond; most likely out of pain. Sasori leaned in even closer to him and kissed his neck softly, and rubbed his back trying to ease the pain somewhat. Deidara had little tears leaking out of his eyes, but he just tried to keep them in by closing his eyes and biting Sasori's neck harder; but once Sasori moved the fingers around some, Deidara couldn't help but cry out.

Sasori looked at the blond and frowned. It had been about three months since they'd done this, and it seemed like it was taking a tole on the blond. Moving away from Sasori's neck Deidara's laid fully on the couch, trying to get used to the feeling of the still fingers inside of him. Sasori leaned forward and kissed Deidara, getting some of his blood on his lips. Deidara moaned and opened his mouth to let Sasori fully ravish it.

Pulling the fingers out, Sasori put his hardened member at the blond's entrance and slowly pushed in. Every second was torture for Deidara; he didn't even know why he had wanted this, but it seemed inevitable to stop now. Deidara couldn't take it anymore and let out a sob, which stopped Sasori immediately. "You okay?" Sasori asked rubbing the side of Deidara's neck and kissed away some tears. Deidara shook his head, and wrapped his hands around his teacher's neck, needing to hold onto something.

After about five minutes Deidara gave the okay to go further, which was done very slowly. Sasori began moving in and out very slowly getting gasps out of Deidara more often, but once Sasori hit something inside of him Deidara gave a shocked, but pleased gasp. "Again, un." Sasori smirked and aimed for that spot once more, getting an even louder moan out of him."Faster, un~" moving faster, Sasori began to pant at the tight heat that had encased him. Deidara couldn't even believe this was happening again, but was glad it was because this pleasure was incredible. Sasori hit something inside Deidara, hard getting an almost scream out of him. "Harder!" Sasori smirked and picked up the pace causing him to go harder. The couch creaked with each thrust, and each thrust that was given just made the moans and screams get louder.

Sasori felt the walls around him constrict and he knew the blond would come very soon. Grabbing the blond's cock that was already leaking with pre-cum, he began stroking fast and hard.

"Danna!" Deidara's cum covered both of their stomachs and Deidara couldn't help but shiver as Sasori's warm cum flooded into him, giving him a very warm feeling. Sasori collapsed on top of Deidara panting hard.

Sasori kissed Deidara's chest, while the blond in return stroked his hair lovingly. "I love you." Sasori didn't care if the blond didn't love him back, just as long as he knew.

"I... I love you too, un." Sasori smiled and nuzzled the blond's neck. Deidara sighed; there was no point in denying it, he and Sasori both knew that they were in love.

Sasori gave a groan and got off of his student; pulling his limp member out of him and slowly lying down next to him. He pulled the now sleeping blond to his chest and looked out the window to see the snow falling peacefully. He smiled and also fell into a deep slumber.

-Sweet-

"Sensei!" Sasori turned around to see a pink haired girl running down the hall to meet him. "It's good to see you again!"

Sasori raised a brow. "Well, I can't say the same thing about you."

She frowned but quickly recovered. "I was going to go to a play tonight and I have an extra ticket... Do you wanna go?" She asked a bit hopeful.

Sasori blinked and began to walk off again. "Oh my god, what happened to your neck? I know just the thing to fix that!" Sakura tried to jump him, but he moved out of the way, rubbing his neck.

"Damn, Dei bit me hard."

"What!" she ran over to her teacher and looked at him straight in the eye. "Who's Day? I thought we have something special!"

Sasori looked at her, as if she were nothing but a worm. "First of all, it's none of your business, second the only relationship I've ever had with you were teacher and student nothing more." Sasori couldn't believe it; she was actually wiping away tears in her eye!

"Fine! But I can be so better then her!" and at that moment Deidara walked up to see what was wrong with Sakura.

"What's wrong, un?"

The pinkett pointed a finger at Sasori. "H-he's going out with some chick named Day, when I am totally be better!" Deidara blushed and looked at Sasori.

"Oh well, that sucks, un."

Sakura looked at him and nodded. "I know! Thanks Dei... dara." An awkward silence passed them and Deidara was sure the world had stopped spinning.

"Well... I'm gonna go now." and Sasori walked away "You know what I think I'll go too." Deidara practically ran down the hall, trying to run away from the crazy girl.

_'Great, just when I thought everything would be fine now!'_


End file.
